


Be Gentle With Me

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Quickies, Skye shaves off Wards beard, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carefully she began to run the razor up his throat, her tongue poking out in sheer concentration. It felt good to concentrate like this, to focus only on her task and not cutting him, his eyes flutter shut. He's sat in a chair next to one of the bathroom sinks, she leaves the warm water running so she can rinse the razor every now and then. </p><p>Why had she offered to do this? she wondered as she ran the blade over his cheek. She'd told herself at first that it was because she didn't trust him with a razor, given his ingenuity when he was first held in hanger D most people would buy that. It was only marginally true though, she knew Ward wouldn't hurt himself again, knew he was out of danger. No...this was such an intimate thing to do, she was so close to him she could practically taste his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Gentle With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr head canon and written in memory of the beard we loved so dearly lol.

His eyes widen slightly at the sight of the razor, she places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezes. Instantly she feels his muscles unclench under her fingers, the contact feels good, natural and familiar. Hanger D will soon be a distant memory for him, the team with her persuasion had realised they needed him. He may not be loyal to Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D as such but he was loyal to Skye.

He'd proved that time and time again, answered every question honestly, born every insult with patience, saved her life on numerous occasions. He didn't beg her forgiveness nor did he lay his mistakes at the doors of others, he had made progress that was plain to see. Maybe she was swayed by old feelings, the others had certainly accused her of just that but...Ward had been honest where Coulson had not.

He had lied to her about things he had no business keeping from her, not when it directly involved her. He had injected her with an alien drug, one he'd been personally involved in developing. People had died, been sacrificed so she could live but was the cost worth the pay off? After seeing what happened to Garrett and knowing what was happening to Coulson, what could happen to her maybe it...

She shakes her head clearing away her dark thoughts, she feels his hand resting over the top of hers.

"Skye?" he asks concern marring his tone.

"It's nothing" she smiles but it's fragile like so many of her smiles are these days, he doesn't look convinced but he doesn't push the matter. "Shall we?"

"Let's get rid of this thing" he nods.

Mixing up the shaving soap she brushes liberal amounts onto his face, in truth she had to admit it suited him. She'd miss the beard, it gave him that mature bad boy look but she understood his wanting rid of it. It was a mark of his imprisonment, of his mistakes, not that he was free now. This was kind of like a work release program, S.H.I.E.L.D were desperate they needed every available operative they had. With Coulson slowly losing it and Simmons on assignment they were struggling, Hydra were gaining more ground by the day.

Carefully she began to run the razor up his throat, her tongue poking out in sheer concentration. It felt good to concentrate like this, to focus only on her task and not cutting him, his eyes flutter shut. He's sat in a chair next to one of the bathroom sinks, she leaves the warm water running so she can rinse the razor every now and then. 

Why had she offered to do this? she wondered as she ran the blade over his cheek. She'd told herself at first that it was because she didn't trust him with a razor, given his ingenuity when he was first held in hanger D most people would buy that. It was only marginally true though, she knew Ward wouldn't hurt himself again, knew he was out of danger. No...this was such an intimate thing to do, she was so close to him she could practically taste his breath.

She could see ever line and contour of his face, could admire the Adonis like bone structure and the way his lashes fanned out across his cheeks. He was incredibly handsome and with one final swipe of the razor the beard that hid that fact was gone, his face was back to it's clean shaven glory. Running a damp towel over his face she made sure to catch any of the soap she'd missed.

"There" she proclaimed proudly, she'd done a good job even if she did say so herself.

His eyes open slowly and she wonders briefly if he had been so relaxed that he'd fallen asleep.

"Thanks" he smiles and reiterates just how good he looks, for a moment she's lost in his eyes, she forgot how close they were. She's standing between his parted thighs looking down into those big chocolate eyes of his and...god it's hot in here. Her throat is dry, her body hyper aware of him. Fumbling with one hand she grasps the hand mirror she'd placed on the sink and holds it up so he can see.

"Take a look" she chokes out nervously.

"It's great" he nods his eyes never really leaving hers.

The tension in the room ratchets up, her pulse races in her ears as her blood heats under his gaze. There visits had been less strained recently, they'd started to fall back into old ways, bantering and laughing. It wasn't the way it had once been, it probably never would be but...in a world where everything was changing it felt good to cling on to a piece of the past. It felt good to touch him, to be close to him, she'd been searching for a reason for a while and this was just the first opportunity she had.

The spark was still there simmering under their skin, they'd never lost that easy chemistry. Even when she was angry at him, when she was taunting and ridiculing him, she can't help but cringe at some of her behaviour now, she'd had to battle against her desire for him. All of a sudden she can take it no longer, straddling his lap she sits in it so they're nose to nose.

She doesn't fail to register the surprise in his gaze. "This doesn't mean I forgive you" she states matter of factly, it just means she's human or as human as an 084 can be.

Closing the few inches between them she kisses him hard, at first he doesn't respond and then he does. His arms wrap around her back as she deepens the kiss curling her tongue hungrily around his, she hopes to god no one walks in because damn she'd have some explaining to do.

Her hands cup his smooth cheeks, she can't help stroking her thumb across the newly soft skin. He groans his approval as they make out like teenagers. Her arms slowly snake around his neck anchoring him to her, there's not a millimetre of space between them only their clothes truly separate them now. 

Soon his kiss is not enough, her body aches for him but it has to be quick, they're exposed here. Her hands find the hem of his shirt and pull, he raises his arms so she can tug it off before capturing her lips again. He spares her no more questioning glances, it seems he wants her just as much as she wants him. She breaks their kiss to trail kisses along his freshly shaven jaw, he leans his head back giving her access to his throat and hums his assent.

Unbuckling his belt she pulls it from the loops and pops the button on his fly, lifting him out she strokes his already hard cock. She guesses it's been a while from the expletives he utters as she firms her grip.

"Skye" she's not sure if it's a plea or a prayer, standing she removes her own pants and panties and then lowers herself onto him. There's no time for foreplay not now, the base may be understaffed but it's still busy, they could be walked in on at any moment but she needs him. She's sick of fighting her desires, just once she needs to give in, to break the unbearable tension between them. Lowering her tank she exposes her breasts and then begins to move, he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks as she rides him.

The feel of his mouth on her and the pressure of his cock filling her is divine, this is what she needs. One good hard fuck to get it out of her system. His hands grasp her hips guiding her thrusts as she steadily increases her pace. 

"Fuck" she moans as he switches to her other nipple.

She can feel her orgasm building with each thrust, god she's close and she can tell he's not far behind her. Running her nails down his spine she comes hard, biting down on her lower lip to stifle her screams. The metallic taste of blood fills her mouth as her body spasms around his cock, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder he finds his own release. 

Collapsing against his chest she allows him to wrap her in a warm embrace, it takes her awhile before she can see straight again. When she realises how they must look still tangled together dripping with sweat she comes to. Leaping off him she dresses quickly and sets about cleaning up the bathroom.

Slightly off put he try's to catch her eye " d-do you regret that?"

"No" she whispers grasping the edge of the sink for support "but it can't...we can't..."

"I know" he nods sadly before coming to stand behind her, he takes her hand and she doesn't pull away. Maybe she should but there's that contact again, their tangle has done nothing to sate that need if anything it's made it worse. 

"Ward...I" 

"Shhh" he kisses her shoulder gently "it's ok you don't owe me an explanation just..."

"Just what?" she turns to face him again.

"Just be gentle with me" it's a plea, she presses her forehead to his she has to stand on her tip toes to reach him. With great tenderness she kisses him one last time.

"Promise" she whispers. Maybe he has no right to ask that of her but she's no fool, she knows she could shatter him at any moment she chose. Just as she craves his touch he craves her love, their whole situation is a mess. It's not as easy to fix as an unwanted beard, she can't just shave off the hurt and the pain but maybe with time, they can grow the trust they had again.

He laid the foundations with his honesty, from here onwards it has to be a joint effort.


End file.
